Devils Rising
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: Azien is defated and Soul Society must still rebuild, but a secret past has krept up from the darkest parts of its history. Now Ichigo must face creatues of old tales and nightmares if he ever wishes his family to live. Sequal to 'Devil King'
1. Prolouge

Here is the sequal to, Devil King. Please read that one first. You don't have to but it would be nice. My Oc from Devil King will be in this one to.

I own nothing exept my OC.

If anyone has read volume one of the DMC 3 Manga the first pharagrapg should sound familar.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

A world was born of darkness. Endless darkness, a container of chaos, but even in such a world there was a line of light and that world ended up separated into two. Darkness is the demon world and light is the human world. Together, both worlds have continued to coexist for a long time. However the king of the darkness soon said "what is wrong with reuniting the world that was once one?" Since then, darkness stopped cowering from light and light rebelled against darkness to escape. However, humans are weak. They have no chance against the power of demons from the world of darkness. So light was devoured by the deaths of darkness but at the very moment the lives of humans were about to be extinguished he appeared. Sparda-Thought an inhabitance of the demon world he was one with a prideful soul. He holds no grudge against his own kind but he held his sword for light. Against this sword even the king of the demon world was defeated and without a king, darkness loses its power. Sparda feared the return of darkness so he sealed that world along with the people who sided with it. As a result humans whose lives were extended worshiped him as a hero who saved the human world. Not long after people started calling him Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. However, one day Sparda secretly disappeared and the people eventually forgot about his existence. Soon, this hero who was once real became a legend and from a legend it became a fairytale.

The Heru Eki (Hell Wars) it what it was called; the time when Soul Society fought against the demons and their king, The Prince of Darkness. The Capitan-Commander was died. Central forty-six had chosen a new one, Genryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto stared out from his office as fires burned.

"When will this war end?"

"It's imposable to tell. This bloody massacre will end when the King of Hell is defeated."

"You will defeat him, my friend. Soul Society has prepared to clear the path for you," said Yamamoto turning to face the silver haired man.

"Do not put your people in danger for my sake, Yamamoto."

"They have chosen to fight and they will. They will clear you a path to the king. You will fight, and win and then seal off the demon world so that no one will ever have to face this terror again."

"Very well then, I shall depart. I bid you farewell, we may never see each other again."

The man turned and left the office, the large doors closed behind him.

"Farewell, Sparda."

* * *

><p>2000 years later<p>

"I'm sorry."

"But you can't do this!" shouted Eve.

"We have no choice. If they find me we will all die."

"He's right Eve," said Netsuke, "we must go far away from here, and you must get the children to safety."

"What about your daughter?" asked Eve.

"We can protect her."

"You're a coward you know that! Sparda when they were coming for him too, why not fight?" demanded Eve.

"You forget Eve; this is Mundus we are talking about. Sparda was unable to defeat him so what chance do I have?"

"But…" began Eve, regret heavy in her voice.

"We are out of time. Netsuke, get Masaki. Once we leave Eve, get the boys and go as far from here as you can. Whatever you do not stop and do not trust anyone."

"Goodbye Eve," said Netsuke, "I hope we get to see each other again."

* * *

><p>"The town is ahead."<p>

"I see It. We should hurry. Masaki fell asleep and I would like to have a bed tonight."

"Yes, that would be nice."

The two hurried. The town was small. The deserted streets were welcoming. As the couple hurried, they neared a small shop.

"There it is."

"This is where your friend lives?"

"Yes. He will help us. After all he owes me for helping him out about a hundred years ago."

"Then let us hurry."

The couple silently entered the shop and called for the owner.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review, pretty please?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Ojiisan (Grandfather)

Obaasan (Grandmother)

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Carnage<span>

Ichigo hated spring cleaning. His dad made them do it every year. This year his sisters were cleaning downstairs and he and Rukia were cleaning the attic. They had been at this for hours.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, lunch is ready," shouted Yuzu.

"Great, let's go eat," grinned Rukia.

As Ichigo pushed himself up from the floor he bumped a box on the tall stack next to him. The box toppled over and the contents spilled all over the floor. Hundreds of old photos littered the attic. Ichigo picked up one of the photos and a familiar face stared back at him.

"Nice job, idiot," commented Rukia before looking over Ichigo's shoulder. They could be twins. The man in the picture and Ichigo; they looked exactly like each other.

"Who's he?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know him," muttered Ichigo.

"Hey, idiots, Lunch is ready!" shouted Karin.

"We're coming!" answered Rukia, "Ichigo grab a few more and we can ask your dad."

Nodding, Ichigo grabbed several more of the pictures off the floor. Looking at them as they went to the kitchen, Ichigo saw the man several more times. The first one was of him and a pretty brown haired woman who reminded him of Yuzu a little. Another was of that woman and other blonde haired one. The third held the two women and three children. The middle child was a girl with orange brown hair and the two boys on either side were both white haired. The third, fourth and fifth all had the two women, the man who looked like him and another silver haired man in purple. The difference was the fifth one had the three children in it. The last one was the one that shocked him the most. His mother was in it. So was his father. It looked like a wedding picture. The same man from the original picture was standing on his mother's right.

"What do you have there?" asked Isshin, as they entered the kitchen.

"Ichigo knocked over a box and we found a lot of old photos," explained Rukia.

"Old photos?" asked Yuzu.

"Let me see," demanded Karin.

Ichigo handed the photos over, after looking at them then handed them to their father. Isshin's face was of mild shock before if softened. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who are they?" asked Yuzu.

"Well this is a picture from your mother's childhood," said Isshin, who indicated the one with all the people, "This girl here is your mother. The two boys next to her are her cousins. This couple is her aunt and uncle and these two are here parents." Isshin had indicated to each person as he spoke. First to the girl in the middle then the two boys; he then pointed to the blonde women and the other silver haired man. The last two he pointed at where the brown haired women and Ichigo's doppelganger.

"Then these two are Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan's ojiisan and obaasan," said Rukia.

"Where are they?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm told your Obaasan died from a disease, your Ojiisan, I really don't know. He left here when you were about five," said Isshin sadly. "You three and him were close," continued Isshin on a lighter note, "Especially you Ichigo. You were heart broken when he left. It took your mother three days to finally get you to stop crying."

It made sense; the reason why Ichigo felt like he knew him. He really couldn't remember much of the childhood. Anything before his mother was killed by the Grand Fisher were even more of a blur. "What about the other ones?"

"Oh, this was of our wedding. The other four are from your mother's childhood too. Her parents, cousins, her aunt and her uncle," smiled Isshin,

"I've never actually had the pleasure of meeting anyone other than her father."

"We should get back too cleaning," said Karin, "this house isn't going to clean itself."

Everyone agree and began cleaning their respected areas. Ichigo sat the six pictures on his desk before returning to the attic with Rukia to clean up the rest of the photos.

* * *

><p>The walk to school the next morning was ok; luckily nothing happened. It was mornings like these Ichigo couldn't help to treasure most, the mornings where he didn't have to fight off a Hollow. After greeting Mizuiro and knocking Keigo to the floor Ichigo sat as his desk.<p>

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Good morning Inoue."

His other friends, Chad and Ishida Uryu also greeted him (though Ishida's was a bit colder). Rukia greeted them as well. The teacher walked in and class began. School was ok but the constant appearance of Hollows was getting annoying. Ichigo's friends helped when they could, but being the only one who could get out without being seen, at least by most people, Ichigo was forced to deal with most of the issues. Not too long ago Urahara had told him that the Hollows were acting weird lately. While the reduced number of Hollows that showed up was a good thing the ones that did where the more powerful ones. Nearly twelve Gillian had shown up in the last two weeks alone. Ichigo hoped Soul Society would send someone to help soon. The Gillians themselves weren't a problem for him but it was getting tiring to have to deal with them. Ichigo's badge took that opportunity to go off. The shouts of Hollow filled the air but only his friends heard it. Sighing, Ichigo swallowed the green pill and he was replaced with his mod soul, Kon.

"Behave," growled Ichigo.

Kon nodded and Ichigo looked at Ishida who also nodded, indicating he would keep an eye on the mod soul. His friends always kept an eye on Kon for him when he had to leave the annoying thing in control so he couldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could scene the hollow's reiatsu ahead. He landed on the top of a house near the wooded park. The park was on the outskirts of the city, not many people came heard because it was supposedly haunted. The place was quiet, a little too quiet and Ichigo realized he could no longer feel the presence of any hollows. He knew there was no other Shinigami, except for… what's-his-name, the guy with the afro. Landing in the park Ichigo didn't know if he should be afraid or what. The hollows where there, but they were dead. It looked like Kenpachi, or Grimmjow got a hold of them because they were torn to pieces and the ground was covered in enough blood to paint whole city with it.<p>

Treading carefully, Ichigo followed a trail that seemed to be leading away from the scene. In a small clearing the remains of a hollow lay on the ground but something was hunched over it. The thing was black with what appeared to be a rigid spine and leathery skin. Ichigo heard the distinct tearing of flesh and then the thing appeared to be eating it.

The sight made Ichigo sick. Taking a step forward, a branch broke under his feet and the creature stopped. As the thing turned Ichigo could see its face. It looked like the cross between a dragon and a dog, the entire front was also covered in blood. The thing looked around before looking straight at Ichigo. The Blood red and yellow eyes made Ichigo's blood run cold. The thing appeared to almost grin eagerly before charging. Ichigo swung Zangetsu forward, hitting the creature before it managed to grab him. The two halves fell to the ground but they turned into dust before they landed."What the hell?" muttered Ichigo, blinking.  
>He reached down carefully and realized what it was.<p>

"Sand?"

Ichigo grabbed a handful and shunpoed to Urahara's. He followed Tessai to the back sitting room where he found his friends and Renji already waiting.

"Urahara-san said the hollows where acting strange lately and even disappearing," said Rukia when Ichigo walked in.

"Not disappearing, being killed," replied Ichigo, recieving strange looks.

"You found something then?" asked Renji, "Kurostachi-Taicho had also noticed the strange behavior of the hollows."

"Sort of," sighed Ichigo, "when I arrived all the hollows were dead and I found this weird creature eating one. It saw me and attacked. After I killed it turned into this."

"Sand?" asked Ishada.

"We could take it to twelfth," suggested Rukia.

"Good idea," grinned Urahara, "I'll have Yourichi check out the place."

"Get me when you have something," said Ichigo, "I have to get home."

* * *

><p>Renji had taken the sand to Kuchiki Byakuya, his captain who sent it to the Twelfth Deviation. He listened to his lieutenant's report not liking it one bit. Rukia had delivered the same report her captain, Ukitake. Both captains met each other outside of the Captian-Commander<p>

"I see," said the Shou-Tacho.

"It would appear as though they are resurfacing Yamamoto-sensei," said Ukitake, "I fear that they will attempt what they did before."

"Impossible, their king was killed."

"The records indicate that he was only sealed," said Byakuya.

"Indeed he was. The seal was supposed to last for ten thousand years but…"

"It only broke after two."

"Send word to the captains, there will be a captains meeting imminently," ordered Yamamoto.

"Hai, Shou-Tacho," said the two captains in front of him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stopped to pick up some milk on the way home. Yuzu had said they were out this morning and he had promised to get some on his way home. He was a block from his house when a women's shriek broke the silence of the neighborhood. Ichigo began looking around in the dark but he was unable to seen anything down the dark streets. He heard it again and took off down the road on his right. As he rounded a corner he collided with a terrified woman. He lost his grip on the bag as the women grabbed him and shouted incoherently. The milk slammed into the ground, spilling all over the pavement. Ichigo looked up when he felt a pull in the back of his mind and saw what looked like a blue tailcoat vanish over a house near him. The women sobbed into his shoulder and Ichigo only caught what sounded like sword and monster. After her failed attempt to keep Ichigo out of the street she ran away still crying. The street was dark and the street lamps looked like they had been blown out. The far part of the street was discoloured. The pavement was black. Ichigo reached down and the road felt wet and gravely at the same time, like someone had dumped water and gravel on it.<p>

"Kurosaki-Kun!"

Ichigo jumped but relaxed when he relies it was his friends.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?"

"We could ask you the same question," replied Ishida, "On our way home we felt a strange spiritual pressure."

"I didn't feel anything."

"What's that?" asked Chad.

"Don't know but it's sticky and grainy."

"Here," Chad pointed the flashlight he had been holding on to the road behind Ichigo and Orihime nearly screamed.

The road was colored red, with what appeared as gravel mixed in.

"What the hell is going on?" spoke Ichigo, voicing all of their thought.

* * *

><p>"The analyzation of the substance proved its origin was of the hellish domain."<p>

"Then it is as I feared," muttered the Captain-commander.

"Some minor reports have also reported the same kind of creatures that was seen by Kurosaki Ichigo," said Soi Fon.

"Then they have returned," said Shunsui.

"What are these creatures anyway?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I have to agree with him," said Soi Fon, "I have never heard or seen anything like these before."  
>"Well, several thousand years ago what we know as the living world and hell were one world; the first King and Spirit king signed a contract, splitting the world into what we know them as now. Soul Society belongs to us, the living world belongs to the human and hell is the domain of the demons," explained Ukitake.<p>

"Two Thousand seven hundred years ago the king of hell wanted to reclaim the human world so he tried to conquer it. We began what is known as the Hellish period of Soul Society. Very few records exist of this period. Soul society began fighting the demons," continued Shunsui, "After seven hundred he was finally defeated."

"How?" asked Hitsugaya.

"How strong are these demons?" interrupted Kenpachi with a bloodthirsty grin.  
>"A brute like you would never stand a chance," intoned Byakuya calmly, "From what I have read in the Kuchiki clan archives these Demons have two classes, Demon and Devil. Demons are Hells form of hollow. They are the dark souls that go to hell. Even the strongest demons stand no match for the second class."<p>

"The Devils; they are born in hell. I have seen devils who's power make Azien look like a child," said the Caption-Commander, "Remain on alert. If any reports of Demons or Devils appear I want the captains ready to march for war.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review, pretty please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Alright here is another chapter; I know this chapter has **not** been beta read but if someone wants to let me know.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

After the frightening discovery the previous night Ichigo and his friends arrived early the next morning to Urahara's shop. When they arrived Tessai pointed them in the direction of the basement. Ichigo had given Kon strict orders to help his dad look after his sisters so the mod soul was stuck with the two girls, much to Yuzu's pleasure, in Ichigo's body.

"That's what the Captain-Commander said."

"Devils are running around then?"

"We don't know for sure. So far only reports of Demons."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth division along with his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku and Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika explained what was going on. Rukia and Renji who had returned with them assisted in the explanations.

"Devils? You don't mean the Devil do you?"

"No," chuckled Urahara, "a Devil is a being that has been born in Hell; it is their native homeland. Demons are far weaker than Devils and like hollows, where once human. A Devil was never human."

"A Devil can be as powerful as Azien was or stronger. Demons are more manageable. They can prove to be a problem at times but trust me when I say an army of demons is better than one devil," continued Yourichi, "that's what you saw Ichigo, A demon."

"My research has led me believe that this could get out of hand. From what I understand, Demons gather for two reasons; One, they are being summoned by a human who wishes to control them or Two; a Devil is commanding them to gather. Of the two one would want to hope it is the former," explained Urahara.

"Either way, Soul Society may be involved in another war. One that has the potential to completely destroy us and the living world," said Rukia.

"What do we do?" asked Orihime.

"Hope we can stop them before its too late," answered Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked a shadow<p>

"It escaped."

"Escaped? From you? How surprising."

"My Lords, we must find them quickly; before they find their target," intoned a Third.

"I'm well aware of that," replied the First.

"I shall track it down again," said the Second, "I may know where she is headed."

"Then do so," ordered the First.

"Yes, my Lord," bowed the Second.

* * *

><p>They had split up into four groups and then searched the entire city. No one found anything. They entire day was spent searching. Hitsugaya's team had gone north. His team had consisted of himself, Matsumoto and Orihime. He had sent Ichigo, Rukia and Renji south. Chad, Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone east and the last group which had Yourichi and Ishada went west. The Hollows where at an all time low, not a single one was seen. When the sun was setting the groups returned to the Shop.<p>

"Nothing," growled Hitsugaya.

"The Hollows have done into hiding," said Yourichi, "they're scared."

"Hmmm… This is not good," muttered Urahara.

"Why?" asked Ishada.

"They are scared. We are dealing with something that has got all the Hollows in this city terrified," said Urahara, "Most likely a high ranked Demon or a decently ranked Devil."

"Ranked?" asked Chad.

"Ah yes, you see Demons and Devils are ranked in different classes depending on their strength. The ranking system goes from one to thirteen. One through five are reserved for Demons. Six has both Devils and Demons in is and seven and higher are Devils," explained Urahara, "Seven is where the Espada would have been ranked. Eight is the class Azien was equal to."

"That means there are five more classes that are stronger than Azien," said Hitsugaya.

"That's right. The final Class, Thirteen, is reserved for the Elite. Only a small number of Devils are in this class. Hell is ruled by a king, The Devil king. He is the most powerful Devil in all of hell. Directly under him are his generals; thirteen of them, each commanding their own armies of the weaker Demons and Devils. The Generals are ranked like the Espada were. One is the strongest and thirteen is the weakest," continued Urahara, "That is the Thirteenth class, the worst class to ever have to deal with. I fear what would happen if they get involved."

"I'm going to keep looking," declared Ichigo.

"But Kurosaki-Kun…"

"No Orihime. If they're really are Devils that strong we need to find them and fast. Who knows what they could do," said Ichigo before running out.

"I fear he will get himself into trouble," said Rukia.

"Yeah," agreed Renji and Ikkaku.

'Let him look. He wants to protect this town. I do not believe someone that strong is hear, maybe a Level Seven at best. Most Devils find humans pointless creatures and ignore us. The Demons usually are the ones who cause problems," said Urahara.

"What if you're wrong?" asked Matsumoto.

"Then I hope we have some really powerful friends we don't know about because we're going to need them."

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't find anything by himself either. He also couldn't stop thinking about what Urahara had said. Azien was as powerful as a class eight Devil and he had barely beaten him. How was he supposed to beat something stronger? As Ichigo walked down the street he felt a chill run up his spine. The street lamps where out on this street, he could of swore they had been on just a second ago.<p>

"Umm… hello?"

Ichigo jumped. Quickly, he turned around with his hand on Zangetsu's hilt. When he saw the timid women he let go. He realized she was the same women from last night.

"You can see me?" asked Ichigo astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked the women.

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really want to have to explain anything. Besides, seeing this in Kuakara Town that one shouldn't see was actually pretty normal.

"I… wanted to thanks you… for helping me the other night," stuttered the women.

"Oh sure no –"

Ichigo collapsed. He soon realized he was bleeding. Blood ran from a hole in his middle and dripped from his mouth. He looked up at the women and she had blood on her. Her hand was dripping with it. He knew it was his. Her meek appearance vanished and was placed with a dark, twisted, evil grin.

"You saved me, you know. The Hunter would have killed me but you saved me from him," smiled the women evilly.

"Hunter… what hunter… what do you… want?"

"The hunter after me of course; they hunt us, and kill us. Devil hunters they call themselves but so many of them die so quickly. But sometimes one is better than the others and proves to be quite a problem."

"You're a… a devil?"

"What else would I be?" smiled the Women, "Now my dear, you must die."

Her hand was raised above her head and it morphed into something that appeared to have a blade. She swung downward and Ichigo for once is his life, was scared he was going to die. He didn't want to. He'd give his life for his friends but that didn't mean he wanted to die. As shadows and darkness clouded his vision he could have sword he saw a flash of blue and heard metal clang against metal followed by an inhuman scream.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Alright here is another chapter; I know this chapter has **not** been beta read but if someone wants to let me know.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know if he should be happy or upset that he woke up. He starred at the buildings that hung upside-down in his vision. Ichigo lay there until a shadow covered his face.<p>

"Go away," muttered Ichigo.

His white doppelganger grinned, "Why should I?"

"What do you want, Shiro?" demanded Ichigo as he sat up.

Shirosaki Hichigo, his inner hollow. Since the hollow had claimed to not have a name he was given one. The name was actually Orihime's idea and after three months if stuck and the hollow had been called that ever since. The two where currently hostile friends; Ichigo decided to extend some measure of trust if the hollow had promised to not do something stupid. So far, everything was working out.

"Your luck she didn't kill us."

"I'm alive?"

"Course your alive stupid. If ya' weren't we wouldn't be havin' this conversation."

"Devils are dangerous Ichigo. They are different than anything you've ever faced."

Ichigo looked behind the hollow to find Zangetsu standing on the flag pole.

"I'll keep that in mind," grunted Ichigo.

"Try not to die!" called Shirosaki as Ichigo once again faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>The soft sounds a dripping reached his ears; after fighting away the calling blackness, Ichigo cracked open eye open. Once the haze cleared, Ichigo noticed it was still dark outside. The moon shone through the half broken doors. Ichigo pushed himself off the hard floor. A blue jacked lie over him and he could feel bandages shift under his Shihakusho. He was in the old temple near the edge of town. The last time he was here, Toshiro was being hunted down by the Shinigami and that was over two years ago. He looked around and finally noticed Zangetsu against the far wall. He pushed himself up to his feet but stumbled when he tried to walk toward his Zanpakutō.<p>

"I wouldn't try to walk. Your spinal cord was almost severed."

Ichigo wheeled around as fast as he could. A man was standing in the doorway. Ichigo hadn't even senesced him. He didn't even make a sound when he had walked up. The man's silver hair glistened in the moonlight. It hung in a fashion similar to Toshiro's except it didn't spike above his head but behind. His tan boots where to his knees and he wore a black pair of paints and sleeveless shirt.

"You're luck, most do not live to tell the tale of their encounter with a Devil and yet you lived twice."

"Tw-twice?"

"Your first encounter with her when she fled and the one earlier this evening," continued the man, "I'm surprised she didn't kill you the first time."

"Who are you?" growled Ichigo from the floor.

The man walked moved near Ichigo lit a lantern before sitting on the other side. He sat a sword next to him, Ichigo hadn't notice it before.

"I have questions for you and you're going to answer them."

"And if I don't."

"That depends on you. You are not strong enough to fight and I see no point in killing you, especially after I saved your life."

"That was you?"

"Yes," said the man, "Now, what is your name?

"Kurosaki Ichigo," answered Ichigo, deciding to give his apparent savior some amount of trust.

"Are the Shinigami aware that devils are in this town?"

"I- I don't know. They are on the lookout and preparing for war."

The man looked to be in deep thought. Ichigo didn't think he was going to hurt him but he didn't know what he was going to do; help him or just leave him here. Ichigo could still feel pain but his wound did seem better.

"Who are you and why did you help me?"

"Hmm…?"

"Who are you and why did you help me?" repeated Ichigo.

"My name is Vergil and I'm a hunter. I believe you saw me the other night when your first encountered the she-devil."

Ichigo remembered seeing the tail of a blue caught. The one next to him on the floor must be the one he saw.

"I believe there is something you can do for me," said Vergil, "I am looking for a man by the name of Urahara Kisuke. My informant tells me he knows this town well and nothing escapes him."

"Urahara-san?" asked Ichigo.

"You know him," stated Vergil.

"Yes, he runs a shop in town."

Vergil stood from the ground, walked to the far wall and grabbed Zangetsu. He returned to Ichigo, grabbed his caught and wrapped it round the large sword. He bent down, pulled Ichigo from the floor and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"What part of town?"

"South."

* * *

><p>The clinic was open. Kurosaki Isshin may act like fool but he wasn't stupid. He knew he had locked it. Ichigo was off with his friends and his twin girls where at school. He pushed the door open silently and made his way in. A whistling sound emanated from the kitchen. He saw a kettle on the stove and smelled mint mixed with jasmine. He knew of only one who could drink that odd mix of tea. He entered the room and found his suspicions where correct.<p>

"Hello Isshin, it has been a while."

"Twelve years to be exact. Your broke a five year old boys heart that night."

"I wish I hadn't but I had no choice."

"I know," said Isshin, "what do you want?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p>After a two hour trip through back allies and side roads they finally arrived at the shop. Vergil had shifted Ichigo to his other shoulder half way there. His sword hung from his hip and the large Zanpakutō hung on his back, much like the large broadsword his brother carries. Vergil pushed the rice paper door open and entered. The shop wasn't large and another door led to a room in the back.<p>

"Urahara-San!" shouted Ichigo

"That was my ear," growled Vergil.

"Sorry, Vergil-san," said Ichigo, "I don't know how far back he was."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia followed by Orihime, Renji, Chad, and Ishida quickly shot through the door. If it wasn't for the glare that Vergil gave them and the apparent state of Ichigo they would have tackled the substitute Shinigami to the ground.

"Kurosaki-Kun, are you alright?" asked Orihime.

"Been better," smiled Ichigo reassuringly, "where's Urahara-San?"

"The Basement," answered Renji.

"Kurosaki, who is…" began Ishida.

"Could you tell him to come up here?" asked Ichigo interrupting Ishida who glared.

"Sure," said Chad who left to get him.

"Ichigo, who is this," asked Rukia.

"Oh this is V-"began Ichigo but he closed his eyes as pain shot through him.

"Ichigo?"

Orihime tried not to scream as blood began running down the front of Ichigo's Shihakusho. Vergil cursed before laying the bleeding boy on the ground. He quickly stripped away several bandages before looking up.

"If you have any healer here I suggest you get them."

"I-I can heal-heal him," stuttered Orihime.

"Then do it," growled Vergil harshly.

"_Sōten Kisshun_," whispered Orihime as the half oval closed over Ichigo and she began healing him.

Vergil remained next to Ichigo as the wound began to close; Orihime closed her eyes as she scented something in it, blocking her from completely healing him. She concentrated harder and the unknown spiritual energy in the wound fought back. As the battle between the two spiritual energies continued Urahara, Hitsugaya, and Yourichi entered the front of the shop.

"What happened?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"I don't know. One second he was talking and the next he was bleeding and collapsed," answered Renji.

"Orihime, enough; you can't heal him," said Yourichi, who kneeled next to the struggling girl.

"But I…"

Tessai appeared and lifted Ichigo from the floor and carried him somewhere in the back.

"Tessai will heal him," reassured Urahara, "Now you, Blue Coat-san, you needed to see me?"

"Yes. My name is Vergil and I need to speak with you on a matter of great importance," said Vergil as he stood, "Preferably alone."

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

><p>The light was bright. He closed his eyes again as the light flooded into them.<p>

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Orihime?"

"Thank god, you're awake. We were starting to worry."

Ichigo opened his eyes again and as they focused he say his friends. Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto and Renji were on his left with Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ishida on his right.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

"You passed out. Orihime tried to heal you but couldn't. Tessai healed you," explained Rukia.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun," whimpered Orihime.

"That's ok; it's not your fault."

"What happened to you?" asked Renji.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," grinned Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"I see."<p>

"Unfortunately yes; the Verdi Clan is only a minor devil clan but they are still highly respected," explained Vergil, "you know this town well, or so I'm told, you would know where they would hide."

"I'll have to look into it but you might want to try these places," said Urahara who passes a piece of paper to Vergil.

"I will."

"Ichigo's awake," said Tessai.

"Wonderful. If our business is concluded then let us go see how our young friend is," grinned Urahara.

Vergil followed the shop keeper to a back room. Hitsugaya was seated outside the slightly ajar door. He looked up as the two came near.

"How is our young friend, Hitsugaya-Tacho?" asked Urahara.

"Awake, and being interrogated into explaining how he was wounded."

The three of them entered just as Ichigo had said that they wouldn't believe him.

"How are you doing Kurosaki-San?" asked Urahara.

"I feel better, just a little sore thought."

"Good."

"It would appear as the wound was not as healed as I thought and it reopened, for that I apologize," said Vergil.

"That's ok; I'm fine, really," smiled Ichigo.

"I agree with Abarai's question, what happened to you," said Hitsugaya.

"Well…" began Ichigo and he explained everything that he could for the point that he had left to the shop to when he had arrived again with Vergil.

"There's a Devil here?" demanded Hitsugaya, "Why didn't you inform anyone of this before you had to pass out!"

"There is a whole clan here, not just one," said Vergil.

The small captain looked at the Devil hunter with suspicion, "How do you know this?"

"I am hunting them," answered Vergil, "I work as a Devil hunter, someone who is hired to kill both demons and devils. I was asked to come here and kill the clan that is hidden in this town along with any others I find."

"Do you know how many are here?" asked Matsumoto for her angry captain.

"One clan; they call themselves the Verdi. The clan at last count was a thousand and a half strong, however, from what I know only a twentieth of the clan is here."

"Abarai, Matsumoto. We will return to soul society and inform the Captain-Commander of this," said Hitsugaya.

"I also know the Shinigami are preparing for war," said Vergil, "I suggest you inform you Captain-commander to be weary before making such rash decisions. Things are not always as they seem."

Hitsugaya glared at Vergil before looking at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't look at the cold eyed captain.

"Abarai, Matsumoto, let's go."

"Hai, Tacho," said the two Lieutenants.

The three of them left the room.

"Vergil-san? What did you mean when you said things where not always as they seem?" asked Ichigo.

"Shinigami do have power, I'll admit that but they are narrow sighted," answered Vergil, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hey!" cried Rukia

"I will be returning to my job. If I should been needed you know how to contact me Urahara," said Vergil, "I also suggest you make sure someone helps Ichigo home, his wounds are still hurting him more than he will admit."

Ichigo looked away as his friends glared at him for lying. The door closed as Vergil left.

* * *

><p>Please Leave me a Reiew.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

><p>The report from Hitsugaya brought new insight and troubling information. They knew that devils where indeed in Karakura Town but didn't know where. Not only that, this Vergil was hunting them.<p>

"I must applaud this Vergil-san," smiled Shunsui, "hunting devils is a dangerous business."

"I wonder how long he has been doing it?" muttered Ukitake, "Most who try die within their first year."

"There have been repost of devils and demons both disappearing in America, some to have been known to be upper level," said Soi Fon.

"Isn't it suspicious," intoned Kurostachi, "How the only one finding anything is the human boy."

"He also was injured to bring us the information that devils where here," replied Komamaru.

"How is he?" asked Unohana.

"I've heard he has been taken home by his friends. It would seem his wound is better but not completely healed yet," said Shunsui.

"Enough," said the Captain-Commander, "The devils are on the move. Soul society will remain in a state of alert until further notice. Kuchiki-Tacho and Fon-Tacho will also be deployed to the living world. Urahara Kisuke has agreed to allow his shop to be used as a base in the human world. All operations will be from there; Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the ceiling. He still felt sore but returning to his body has helped the wound heal a little better. Everyone had been asleep when he was brought home by Rukia and Renji. His clock now read seven. A knock sounded on his door and his Dad walked in.<p>

"How ya doing?"

"Better, still a little sore thought."

"Good," smiled Isshin, "come down stairs. There's someone I want you to meet. Well actually, you've met him so technically there's someone who wants to see you."

Confused, Ichigo followed his father down the steps. He could smell hints of mint and jasmine. Across the back of the couch was a black haori lines in orange. Ichigo picked it up and the inside was the opposite, orange lined with black. Something was familiar about it.

"Who's?" muttered Ichigo.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized it. I wore it when you were a child."

Ichigo spun around and he was left wondering if he didn't have a twin.

"Your mother made it."

"There you are," smiled Isshin, "Ichigo, I'm sure you remember your Ojiisan. He came to visit."

The man Ichigo saw in the picture, but why now, after all this time?

"I have some business to take care of. Have fun together."

Isshin left and Ichigo turned around, back to his grandfather. He smiled before taking the haori from Ichigo and putting it on. Under the Haori was a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He wore black knee high boots that also had orange lining. The outfit reminded him of Vergil.

"Ichigo, now have you been?"

"Fine, I guess," replied Ichigo unsure.

"You're upset aren't you? I am sorry that I left, you took it hard from what I understand."

"I don't really remember. After Mom…"

"I heard about her death. She loved you and I'm sure she didn't want to leave."

"I know."

"I'm sure this is strange for you, so until then you can just call me Kyuusen if you wish."

"No, its fine… Ojiisan."

"I was going downtown to that dinner I use to go to; the one near your high school. Want to go?"

Ichigo knew which one he was talking about. Tatsuki liked to go there.

"Sure," said Ichigo.

Ichigo followed him from the house. It was strange but nice at the same time. He had someone else to call family. He didn't know anyone else from his mother's side. He began wondering about the picture.

"Umm… I found this picture the other day. It had you, mom, a couple a boys, another man and two women, Dad told me who they were, but where are they?"

"Your cousins, the boys, live in America. One of them actually has a son now; he's a couple a couple years older than you. My brother and both our wives died years ago," said Kyuusen.

"I'm sorry," muttered Ichigo.

"It's alright."

Thinking back to the picture, Ichigo remembered something that he should have seen before. The boys had white hair, so did Vergil.

"Did you come here with anyone?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, yesterday, I met someone who looked like the boys in the picture. They both had blue eyes and white hair. He actually wore something similar to what you are," explained Ichigo, "his name was Vergil."

"So he did some here," mused Kyuusen, "Perhaps he came here on a job. He and his brother are odd job specialists, his son too. I remember he said that they had a job here when I told them I was headed here, but he never did specify when he had planned on leaving.."

He didn't know what Vergil did, or at least he pretended not to. Ichigo wasn't sure which one was true but he had met his cousin and didn't even know it. He wondered if Vergil had.

The waiter seated them at the window seat; it was one of the hardest seats to get. Kyuusen told Ichigo to order anything he wanted, it was his treat. After a somewhat modest meal and desert, Ichigo was starting to relax more around the man. Sure, he was suspicious of the timing as Shirosaki and Zangetsu both pointed out, but he was his grandfather and Ichigo could already feel himself growing attached.

* * *

><p>The ground was damp and moss covered, just the way this clan liked it. He never could understand how they could live in such a place. Vergil stocked slowly along the brick wall of the city sewers. He hated Sewers but Devils seemed to love them witch meant he had to go into them. His foot slipped and plummeted into the filthy water next to the ledge he was on. He was going to kill this clan!<p>

Vergil saw light flickering at the end of the tunnel. Once he was at the end he peaked around the corner, two serpents like creatures occupied the area. The repots was that at least a hundred where in the town, they must be hunting. They would track Kurosaki Ichigo to the ends of the earth for vengeance; they believed he was the one who killed their precious sister. For once Vergil was glad that this town was filled with Shinigami. Useless as they are they could still provide support and protection for the boy. He heard a hiss above him, he had been found. Vergil grabbed his sword and charged the devils.

* * *

><p>They had stopped at a little store on the way home. Kyuusen had said he needed to pick up something for his dad. Soda in hand Ichigo went to walk out the store and ran straight into Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Ishida.<p>

"Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Inoue, what are you doing here?"

"We were picking up food so we could cook for the others," grinned Orihime.

"Why are you here?" asked Ishida, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped when he heard his grandfather's voice behind him. Ichigo's friends were shocked but Rukia recognized the man from the picture she had seen.

"Who?"

"Friends of yours, Ichigo?" asked Kyuusen amused.

"Yeah, this is Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, and Yasutora Chad-"

"Sado," corrected Chad.

"Kurosaki Kyuusen, nice to meet you," smiled Kyuusen politely.

"Nice t-to meet you Kurosaki-San," stuttered Orihime.

"I just remembered," said Rukia suddenly, "Come on!"

Rukia began dragging Orihime and Chad with Ishada following.

"If you want Ichigo you can go too, I don't mind," said Kyuusen.

"No!" shouted Rukia suddenly, "I…ah…mean, Ichigo don't worry about it, have fun."

"Ok?" said Ichigo confused.

Once the four were gone Ichigo looked at his grandfather confused. Kyuusen just shrugged and the two began heading back to the clinic.

"Rukia-Chan, what was that about?" asked Orihime once they were about two blocks away from the store.

"It's not possible, why now?" muttered Rukia to herself.

"Kuchiki, something is bothering you; what is it?"

"The other day Ichigo and I found a bunch of old photos when we were cleaning his attic," explained Rukia, "He was in one, the guy we just met."

"So, that mean he's related is Kurosaki."

"Ichigo's dad said he was Ichigo's grandfather, on his mother's side. He left when Ichigo was five, just disappeared," continued Rukia, "Now all of a sudden he shows up?"

"Odd," said Chad, having followed Rukia's train of thought.

Orihime looked sad but had to agree with her, Ishida did as well. It was too perfect. First they learned about him and then he showed up, during all of this too.

"Let's go talk to Urahara," said Ishida.

* * *

><p>The Senkaimon opened and Byakuya with Soi Fon, and the returning advanced team members entered the basement in Urahara's shop. Renji reported everything he could.<p>

"Ah Kuciki-Taicho, So good that you're here," grinned Urahara, "we-"

"Urahara!"

Urahara and the other Shinigami watched as Ishida, Rukia and the other descended the latter.

"Yes?" asked Urahara confused.

"Urahara-san, do you know anyone who calls themselves Kurosaki Kyuusen?" asked Orihime.

"Kyuusen? Where did you hear that name?"

"Who's he?" asked Renji as Orihime explained to Urahara, "a relative of Ichigo?"

"Grandfather," whispered Rukia, "Hello Ni-sama."

"Rukia," greeted Byakuya.

"He's got a grandfather?" asked Ikkaku.

Urahara's "oh dear" made everyone look at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing," muttered the ex-captain as he left leaving several confused people in his wake.

"Somehow, I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this," said Rukia.

Chad agreed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had had fun. He could understand why they had been close when he was young. He was starting to feel that closeness again. The sun was now setting. It took Ichigo a minute to realize Kyuusen had stopped.<p>

"Ojiisan, what's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"They're coming."

"Who's-," began Ichigo but Kyuusen grabbing his arm and pulling him forward cut him off.

"We must go, now."

Ichigo was pulled forward again and all he would register was the iron like grip on his arm and the fact he was running. He was led to a narrow street and Kyuusen pushed him forward before turning with his back to him, facing the way they had come.

"Go, don't look back, don't stop; never stop running," ordered Kyuusen, "Vergil will find you."

"But…" Ichigo began to argue.

"Please," please begged the man and Ichigo's eyes widened when he pulled a katana from under his horai.

Ichigo felt himself covered into an evil reiatsu. It was worse than any hollow he had ever faced, even the Espada. He didn't want to run or leave his grandfather here, alone, but his feet betrayed him and he was running. He wasn't a coward, he was the protector. He protected everyone; his family, friends and this town. He couldn't go home, nor to Urahara's, he just ran. Something told him to go back, some small part of his brain. As Ichigo slowed on the edge of one of the town's many bridges something rapped around his leg, pulling him over the side.

* * *

><p>"Kurostachi-Tacho has picked up multiple devil reiatsu's in town, they are concentrating on two areas," informed Hitsugaya.<p>

"Kuchiki-San, Renji, Kuchiki-Tacho can handle this one and Hitsugaya-Tacho, Madarame and Ayasegawa can handle the other," said Urahara.

"Orihime, you, Ishida and Chad need to stay here," said Rukia. The trio reluctantly nodded.

"Let's go," said Hitsugaya.

He knew he was in trouble. He knew it the moment he was drug off the bridge. The creature was half snake and half man but its upper torso was green and scale covered. Red and yellow eyes stared back at him.

"Thought you could get away, did you boy?" hissed the creature.

"W-what are you?" stuttered Ichigo.

"You killed our sister! Did you think we would let you escape!" the creature hissed again, "Feel relieved that our Master wishes you alive."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Of course," it continued as if Ichigo never spoke, "He didn't specify how undamaged you had to be."

Ichigo's stomach dropped. He was genuinely scared. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. The thing grinned evilly and when the blade like arm flew toward him. his squeezed his eyes close. Ichigo soon felt the ground up close and personal and a loud thud sounded next to him. He opened his eyes and the creature was lying next to him with a sword sticking out.

"Surly you are stronger than that?"

"V-Vergil-san?" stuttered Ichigo.

Vergil removed his sword from the devil and it disintegrated into dust. He re-sheathed the sword and pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Why are they after me, Vergil-san?"

"What makes you think they want you?"

"That thing said its Master wanted me alive."

Vergil went to answer him but the appearance of Ichigo's friends stopped him.

"Who are you," demanded Byakuya when he saw Vergil.

"Taicho, that's Vergil. The one who saved Ichigo before," said Renji.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo was pale, and a little shaky. It was obvious that the only reason he was standing was because of Vergil. The substitute Shinigami nodded. Rukia wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or not, he looked like it though. It took Ichigo a minute to register that he was moving. Vergil had his arm and was leading him out of the river bed.

"Oh God, Ojiisan!" remembered Ichigo suddenly, "Vergil-San, Ojiisan is-"

"He can protect himself," stated Vergil before Ichigo finished.

"But-"

"Uncle can handle low level devils such as these. He had been fighting them long before you were born."

"Then Kurosaki Kyuusen is also a Devil Hunter," said Byakuya, who had been listening to their conversation.

Vergil looked at the noble before turning around, pulling Ichigo with him.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukia.

"Urahara's," stated Vergil.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya didn't know what to expect but this was not it. Several snake like devils lie died in the alleyway. They all had been killed by a sword.<p>

"I had a little more faith in Shinigami than this but it appears I was wrong."

"Who's there," demanded Ikkaku.

A man left the shadows near the end, with a sword dragging the ground. He defiantly had the hair to be related to Ichigo.

"Are you Kurosaki Kyuusen?" asked Hitsugaya suspiciously.

"So you know who I am then."

Hitsugaya watch as he returned the sword to its sheath that was hidden by his haori, the sheath was a dark red with a black dragon circling it. The sword itself had two dark red crescent moons on either side with a black hilt that ended with a red crescent moon facing out.

"What happened?" asked Yumichika.

"They attacked and I dealt with them. Left alone they would have hurt innocent people."

Unfortunately there was more than Kyuusen thought; several of the hidden devils charged Kyuusen at once.

"Die, Traitor!"

They had been easily dealt with but Hitsugaya knew something else was going on, something that put Kyuusen in the middle of it all. Another question that bothered the small captain was what the devils had said when they charged the Devil hunter.

"Come with us," ordered Hitsugaya.

Kyuusen chuckled before following the three Shinigami, already knowing their destination.

* * *

><p>In the course of rereading, i realized that i totally skipped a chapter sorry.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Urahara was sure his shop had never had this many people in it before. First the Kuchiki's returned with Vergil and Ichigo then Hitsugaya showed up with Kyuusen. He had to take them all to the basement to fit everyone.

Ichigo had suffered no injuries during his encounter with the devil but he was severely freaked out. To say this bothered anyone was an understatement. It left many concerned captains and a terrified Orihime; Ichigo wasn't easy to rattle like that.

"Kurosaki," began Hitsugaya who was rewarded with two people looking at him.

"Which one?" asked Ichigo.

"You," said Hitsugaya pointing at Kyuusen, "come with me."

Kyuusen was led to table that Urahara had set up. Byakuya and Vergil were both sitting there. Kyuusen sat next to Vergil while Hitsugaya sat next to his fellow captain. Urahara sat at one of the chairs between the two groups and the other crowded around the table to listen.

"We have question that require answers," stated Hitsugaya, "First who are you?"

"I am Kurosaki Kyuusen and this is my nephew, Vergil."

"Why have you come to Kuakata?"

"I am visiting my grandson."

"And you?"

"He's here on a job," answered Kyuusen.

"What do you know about the devil attacks in this city?" demanded Byakuya.

"About as much as you, I'm sure."

"When you were found by Hitsugaya-Taicho, a group of these devils attacked you," said Byakuya, "according to the report they addressed you as 'Traitor', why?"

Kyuusen chuckled before turning to Urahara, "do you have a phone upstairs, Kisuke?"

"Yes but I've already had Tessai call for you Kyuusen-san, He said he was on his way."

"Much obliged."

"You know him?" demanded Ichigo.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Ichigo glared at the shop keeper who shrank away from the stare.

"Stop glaring at Kisuke like that Ichigo, I met him shortly after I moved here."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," said Hitsugaya.

"No, I don't suppose you would."

"Kyuusen-Dono, someone is here to see you!" shouted Tessai down the latter.

Kyuusen cast one last glance at the suspicious captains before returning to the upper level to see whoever he had been expecting.

Vergil, who had been doing nothing but sitting there, stood and headed for the latter. Once the Devil Hunter was gone Hitsugaya said, "I don't trust him, either of them."

"Neither do I," agreed Byakuya and Soi Fon.

"But he's Kurosaki-kun grandfather," said Orihime.

"So he says. For all we know is he just using that guise for something else," argued Hitsugaya.

"Oh no Hitsugaya-Tacho, he is who he says he is, that I can assure you," smiled Urahara from behind his fan.

"How did you meet him?" asked Rukia.

"Kisuke, get you're lying, scrawny ass up here!" shout Kyuusen before he could answer.

"Oh dear, best go see what he wants."

"What now?" asked Renji.

"Call Kurostachi, I want him to run a DNA test on Ichigo and his grandfather," ordered Hitsugaya.

"How are we going to get Ichigo's grandfather to agree to that?" asked Ikkaku.

"We don't have too. I have this."

Hitsugaya pilled a bloodied rag from his sleeve.

"When did you get that?" demanded Ichigo.

"He was injured in the ally by one of the attacking devils."

"Ichigo," called Kyuusen, "we should be heading home."

"Go on ahead, he will catch up," said Hitsugaya, "I need to talk to him about something."

"Ichigo?"

"I'll catch up!"

Kyuusen accepted his answer and left. Kurostachi arrived shortly after and left nearly an hour later with his two blood samples. Ichigo had fought the whole time and it took nearly seven people to hold him down before the insane captain could even get close.

"It will take him about half an hour to get the results, you will stay here until he does," said Byakuya to Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at the captain but had little choice since the other two agreed.

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo-kun grandfather is a Devil Hunter as well?" asked Ukitake.<p>

"It appears so," grinned Shunsui, "from my understanding, Devil Hunting tends to run in families."

Once Kurostachi had completed his tests a Captains meeting had been called to deliver new information and the results to the other captains.

"According to the reports, Vergil is the nephew of Kurosaki Ichigo's Grandfather," said Komamaru, "he has a most interesting family."

"Indeed," agreed Kurostachi with a devilish grin, "By request of Hitsygaya-Taicho, I have conducted a blood test and found something most interesting."

"What have you found?" asked Yamamoto.

"It would appear as Kurosaki Kyuusen is not who he says he is or more preciously what he said he is."

"What are you trying to say," demanded Ukitake.

"Shall I explain then?"

* * *

><p>Ukitake was the one who was sent to deliver the results to those gathered at Urahara's shop. The Senkaimon opened the frail looking captain stepped out.<p>

"Ukitake-Taicho," said Rukia surprised.

"You have the results, then?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I do," admitted the captain.

"Well?"

"Ichigo… I don't know how to say this or tell it to you any other way and I'm truly, truly sorry but…" began Ukitake.

"What," demanded Ichigo, almost scared to know, "What's wrong?" what is it?"

"Your grandfather, he's… he's a devil."

An Arrancar could have invaded the basement at that moment but and none of them would have noticed.

"He's what," demanded Hitsugaya.

"A Devil."

"Then he's not Kurasaki's grandfather afterall," said Rukia.

Ukitake shook his head sadly, "No… according to the results his is."

What the sickly captain was implying washed over the group, leaving everyone feeling numb.

Ichigo sunk to the floor. How could he be a Devil, he just couldn't. This was just one of Kurostachi's sick and twisted jokes.

"It's not true, you're lying, it's some twisted joke," denied Ichigo.

"I wish it was, I honestly wish it was," said Ukitake.

"What do we do know?" asked Byakuya.

"Zaraki-Taicho and Shunsui have been ordered to capture him."

Ichigo bolted up almost instantly and began running for the latter.

"Ichigo-kun, where are you going," asked Ukitake.

"My sisters are at home!" shouted Ichigo, "I have a feeling that he's not going to just let himself be captured!"

"Kurosaki-Kun, he will not harm them," said Urahara, who now stood next to him.

No one expected what happened next but suddenly Urahara was lying on the ground. Ichigo was growling in anger at the downed shopkeeper. He walked over and lifted him up by the front of his haori.

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia.

"What are you hiding," demanded Ichigo, "you know something; you always do!"

"Kurosaki-kun, you have to understand that you were never told because of the danger it put you in," said Urahara, "He'd already lost his brother, sister-in-law and wife he wasn't going to lose you too."

"Danger? What danger?"

"It's his story to tell, not mine."

"Ichigo, call down," said Renji.

Ichigo let go and Urahara landed on the ground. He continued up and out of the basement. Urahara watched him go, still sitting on the ground.

"So you do know something," said Byakuya.

"Regardless of what I may know or may not know, Kyuusen is someone we can trust," replied Urahara, "That Kuchiki Byakuya, is something I am willing to stake my life on."

* * *

><p>The girls had fallen asleep on the couch. Isshin and Kyuusen carried the twins to their room. As they were descending the stairs a knock sounded on the front door. Isshin opened the door to find Kanpachi and Shunsui with his lieutenant Nonao Isa standing on the other side.<p>

"Evening, Isshin," greeted Shunsui with a smile.

"What can I do for you two Captains?"

"We're looking for someone and we believe he is here."

"And who would this someone be?"

"Kurosaki Kyuusen, where is he?"

"What has my father-in-law done to attract the attention of Soul Society?" demeaned Isshin.

"Isshin please, understand," begged Shunsui, "He poses a danger to both Soul Society and the living world."

"So you say; he has never harmed anyone!"

Kyuusen stood around the corner listening to the two men argue. He knew that Soul Society would send someone after him. He cursed himself for allowing Ichigo to stay at Kisuke shop. They knew Ichigo's heritage and knew what he was.

Kyuusen stepped around the corner and the argument died away. He stepped behind Isshin who stared questionably at him. Both Captains' guard was up instantly. Shunsui motioned for his lieutenant to step back.

"What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?" asked Kyuusen.

"Please accompany us," smiled Shunsui despite the uneasiness he felt.

Kyuusen cocked his head sideways before narrowing his eyes slightly. He gazed at the captain before smiling, "I do not believe that is possible."

"You're coming with us," bluntly stated Kenpachi, "willingly or not."

"Well if that's the case then I have no choice then do I?"

Before Isshin could protest Kyuusen walked out the door. When he stood in front of Kenpachi he grinned before delivering a kick to the man's midsection with enough force to throw him back into the wall across the street. Shunsui reached for his sword but the Devil shunpo-ed off before he could draw the blades. The recovered Kenpachi and Shunsui quickly followed.

"Come back and fight me!" grinned the bloodthirsty Captain.

"No, I don't think so!"

Shunsui managed to get ahead of the Devil, forcing Kyuusen to stop. Kenpachi took the moment to charge but Kyuusen easily dodged the mad mans blade.

Once Kyuusen had temporarily forced Kenpachi back he grinned before raising his arms and shouting, "Raikōhō!"

The yellow energy hit Kenpachi dead on and threw the Captain several building away before he collided with a taller one.

"That was Kido," stuttered Nonoa surprised.

"Yes, it was. I suppose the old rumor is true, the Devil can use kido at such a higher level than we can," muttered Shunsui as he tugged his hat over his eyes.

"You're surprised?" asked Kyuusen, "The word Kido means Demon's way for a reason."

"I suppose it does," agreed Shunsui, "but I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Nonoa quickly shunpo-ed behind Kyuusen as her captain attacked from the front.

"Bakudō number Four, Hainawa," shouted Nonoa.

As the rope tangled around Kyuusen Shunsui used a kido spell of his own, "Bakudō number sixty-one, Rikujōkōrō."

The six bars slammed into Kyuusen, rendering him immobile.

"Well, you got me."

"So we did."

Kyuusen's comment was drowned out by the shrieking roar of Kenpachi.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his friends arrive short after Kyuusen had run from the other Shinigami. He ran into the house and felt relieved when nothing seemed out of place. While Ichigo went into the living room and then the kitchen looking for his dad, Rukia went to the twin's room and found them both sound asleep.<p>

"Did you check the clinic?" asked Rukia once she came back down.

Ishida pushed the door to the clinic open and Orihime peaked in. At first glance it seemed no one was there but she heard a grunt before Isshin stood up. He looked at the door when he realized it was open and saw the two standing in it. Rukia, Chad, Renji, and Ichigo followed the two in when Isshin waved them over.

"Mr. Kurosaki," greeted Rukia, "We would like to ask you about something."

"You want to know about Ichigo's grandfather, don't you?" said Isshin, his usually child likes manner gone.

"Yes, Sir," nodded Rukia.

"Dad, Ukitake said that Ojiisan was a Devil. Please tell me that this is some joke," begged Ichigo.

Isshin couldn't even turn and look at his son. He had never liked the lying but knew it had been necessary. Ichigo knew the silence was his answer, his grandfather was a Devil.

"Ichigo," said Isshin after a moment of silence, "I don't expect you to like this but please understand that everything your grandfather, mother and I have ever done was to protect you, Karin and Yuzu."

"Urahara said the same thing," replied Ichigo, "I'm not a kid anymore. I've helped Soul Society, I fought Aizen. I don't need protecting anymore. Please tell me what's going on, why did you lie?"

"Alright, go to the living room."

After Isshin made some tea everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for him to speak. After a moment and a long drink of tea Isshin began, "Do any of you know the Legend of Sparda?"

"A world was born of darkness. Endless darkness, a container of chaos, but even in such a world there was a line of light and that world ended up separated into two. Darkness is the demon world and light is the human world. Together, both worlds have continued to coexist for a long time. However the king of the darkness soon said "what is wrong with reuniting the world that was once one?" Since then, darkness stopped cowering from light and light rebelled against darkness to escape. However, humans are weak. They have no chance against the power of demons from the world of darkness. So light was devoured by the deaths of darkness but at the very moment the lives of humans were about to be extinguished he appeared. Sparda-Thought an inhabitance of the demon world he was one with a prideful soul. He holds no grudge against his own kind but he held his sword for light. Against this sword even the king of the demon world was defeated and without a king, darkness loses its power. Sparda feared the return of darkness so he sealed that world along with the people who sided with it. As a result humans whose lives were extended worshiped him as a hero who saved the human world. Not long after people started calling him Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. However, one day Sparda secretly disappeared and the people eventually forgot about his existence. Soon, this hero who was once real became a legend and from a legend it became a fairytale," quoted Rukia from a text she had read.

"The Heru Eki two thousand years ago when Soul Society fought the Devils of hell," explained Isshin, "The Dark Knight Sparda fought with Soul society and together they defeated Mundus, the Prince of Darkness."

"How is this important?" asked Ishida, "what does Kurosaki's grandfather has to do with this?"

"He was there; two thousand years ago he fought against Mundus. He helped Sparda defeat the Prince of Darkness and then quietly lived among Humans until fifty years ago when Mundus escaped his seal."

"Mundus escaped?!" cried Renji and Rukia at the same time.

"Yes he did. Sparda disappeared from the world shortly after, many believe he is dead. Eleven years later Kyuusen and his wife Netsuke with their nine year old daughter came to this city after they were forced to flee from Mundus' forced. Mundus wanted revenge; he sought out and killed anyone who had betrayed him."

Ichigo looked over at the picture that his father had set up on the table at the end of the couch; it was his grandparents with a teenage version of his mother. It had been among the picture in the box he had found three days ago. That was like a long distant memory now.

"When you were five, One of Mundus' servants located Kyuusen in this town and to protect us he fled. He knew he could never come back until the threat of Mundus was gone."

"Then Mundus is dead," said Ichigo.

"He is. Apparently he was killed twenty or so years ago but Kyuusen never learned of it until ten years ago. Many of Mundus' servants continued never knowing their king was dead."

"Then why did he not return sooner?" asked Orihime.

"I asked the same thing but he only told me he was unable."

"Why did he come back now?" asked Ichigo, "when all of these Devils are showing up?"

"He was not lying when he said he was a Devil Hunter. I do now know the details but I know he is here hunting down a very powerful Devil that cannot be left alone."

Ichigo and his friends set in silence before Ichigo stood up. They all looked at him.

"Renji, Soul Society needs to know everything dad told us. We'll head back to Urahara's."

Renji nodded, he opened a Senkaimon and went to report to the Captain-Commander. Before Ichigo walked out the door behind his friends he turned and looked back at Isshin, "Thanks Dad."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kyuusen almost felt sorry for the battle hungry captain, the key word being almost. When Kenpachi had charged again another kick was landed to the back of his head, courtesy of Yourichi. She had dropped from above the captain and landed on his back hard enough to shove him through the building they were standing on.

"Yourichi!" said Shunsui is surprise.

Yourichi back flipped over Kyuusen and landed between the two parties. She looked at the Captain and Lieutenant before looking at Kyuusen.

"Your still here."

"My hands are kinda tied," smirked Kyuusen, "If you get my meaning."

A crash silenced any replay as Kenpachi appeared once again and for what had to have been the twentieth time he was sent flying backwards by another arrival.

"Oh, your still here," said Kyuusen with mock seriousness.

Vergil glanced back before turning to face the blood thirsty captain who had recovered. As he sung his sword to catch Kenpachi's blade he managed to cut both the kido spell entrapping Kyuusen.

"Well since you all seem busy I guess I'm ganna go."

"You'll," began Nanao but Kyuusen had already sandioed off before she could finish.

"This is most interesting," chuckled Shunsui who pulled his hat over his eyes before looking at Yourichi, "I believe there is something we are missing."

"I must see the Sōtaichō immediately," said Yourichi.

* * *

><p>Kyuusen new he had only one place he could go for the moment. His home was being watched and the Shinigami were at Urahara's so that left one place, Karakura Hospital. He hoped Ryūken was in a giving mood; sneaking in was easy, he even found the man's office.<p>

"Ryū-"

A blue arrow shot past him, hitting the door.

"It's me!"

"Oh, another Kurosaki to bother me," said Ryūken.

"You did that on purpose!"

"My finger slipped."

"The bloody hell it did!"

Ryūken stood up and shoved a chair in Kyuusen direction, which gladly sat down in.

"What do you want?"

"Well you see it's like th-ow!" Kyuusen glared at the Quincy who had pored anti-bacterial medicine on the wound on his arm.

"Continue," said Ryūken as he wrapped a bandage around it.

Kyuusen glared one more time before launching into a lengthy explanation of what he had been doing the last three years.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the shop had seemed to take forever. They found Urahara sitting in the main room with a cup of tea.<p>

"Everyone else has gone to soul Society."

"Why?" asked Rukia.

Urahara just shrugged, "I guess we'll know when they return."

"Urahara-san, I'm sorry about before," apologized Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it."

"What do we do know?" asked Ishida.

"We wait."

* * *

><p>Since so many people needed to see the Sōtaichō about what could be called the same thing a captain's meeting was called. Renji stood next to Yourichi and Vergil. They were currently by the side wall waiting to speak.<p>

"Does the advance team have anything to repot?"

"Only that Kurosaki Ichigo seems to be the focus for the devils but the reason remains unclear."

"Who is this," asked Kurostachi as he looked at Vergil, "It is so unusual for someone to be present besides the Captains."

"I have to agree with him," added Komamaru.

"Abari-Fukutachio you have something to repot?"

"Yes sir," said Renji, "After the results of the Test were delivered by Ukitake-Taicho. Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, our human friends and I returned with Ichigo to his home. We arrived sometime after Zaraki-Taicho and Kyoraku-Taicho. Once there Ichigo confronted his father and-"

"Get on with it, we have more important this to address," growled Kurostachi.

"And according to Ichigo's father Kurosaki Kyuusen was one of the devils who fought for Soul Society and was a loyal supporter of the Dark knight during the Heru Eki."

The only response Yamamoto gave was to crack one eye open at the Lieutenant before closing it again.

"If this is true then that changes things," said Ukitake.

"He also…," paused Renji not sure how to tell the Captains what he had learned, "He also said that Mundus had escaped his seal but-."

"He's what?!" interupted Komamaru loudly.

"Do not fear," said Vergil, "Mundus was killed nearly twenty years ago."

"And how do you know this?" asked Byakuya.

"Because I was there."

"So you are saying you killed him?" demanded Byakuya, "you killed him when Lord Sparda could not?"

"I never made that claim, Kuchiki-Taicho."

"You were brought here by Kyoraku-Taicho because you had something to say to me," interrupted Yamamoto, "So speak."

Vergil snorted before walking to the other side of the captains. He stood directly in front of Yamamoto with the other Captain separating them.

"My name is Vergil. I came to this town hunting the Verdi Clan. They are only a minor devil clan but their presence here indicates that their master is here as well."

"Oh, and who might this master be?" asked Kurostachi.

"Former Third General Gilgamesh."

The room was silent and this time both of Yamamoto's eyes opened as he looked at the devil hunter.

"You're telling us there is a General in Karakura Town?" demanded Soi Fon.

"Former General," corrected Vergil, "He was denounced a traitor for his unhonorable methods for attempting to seize the throne."

"I thought that they only had to kill the king to get it," said Ukitake.

"For a devil to take the throne he must challenge the current king to The Kingu Kettou or King's Duel to prove he is stronger than the previous king and should be the one ruling. Gilgamesh, however, has attempted assassinations and used other because he is not powerful enough to challenge the king," explained Vergil.

"Did you not say before that Mundus was died," pointed out Byakuya.

"After Mundus was killed his throne lay empty for seventeen years. During this time hundreds of devils fought over it. Three years ago, someone finally won."

"Who is this winner?" asked Shunsui.

"Unimportant."

"I find your knowledge of this situation odd," said Byakuya, "for a simple devil hunter you know too much."

"You are quite perceptive," complimented Vergil, "While I am a 'simple devil hunter' I am also here on my lords orders. He does not want a war to fight Soul Society and wishes you would leave his servants in peace to complete their mission."

"Who is this Lord?"

"The Devil King."

"Who are you," demanded Soi Fon.

"I am Vergil, First General of Hell's Court and Commander of the First Legion."

"What bring you to use First General Vergil?" asked Yamamoto.

"Since you are not willing to pull back, his Majesty would like to offer a compromise," said Vergil, "I and my fellow General will assist you and you will assist us since we both want the same thing. He wants Gilgamesh and you want the Devils out of the human world."

"You honestly believe-"began Soi Fon.

"Kuchiki-Taicho and Hitsugaya-Taicho along with the other member of the advanced team will return with First General Vergil to the Living world," ordered Yamamoto.

"But Sōtaichō…" protested Soi Fon but she fell silent when he looked at her.

"I expect you to relay my message to your king, First General," said Yamamoto, "Once the Former Third General is dealt with and Karakura is safe you and any other General are expected to return to Hell immediately."

"Very Well."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had wondered outside of the shop after an hour of waiting. He didn't like the waiting. The moon had risen about half an hour ago. It was bright and full but it gave Ichigo a creepy feeling.<p>

_Ichigo…_

He jumped when he heard his name; after looking around he noticed that none of his friends where outside.

_Ichigo…_

It was soft and distant, almost like a voice on the wind. Ichigo jumped off the top of the shop before walking to the street.

_Ichigo…_

It had come from his right. He began walking in that direction looking everywhere. This was probably one of his more stupid ideas. He knew he shouldn't be following it but he just was.

_Ichig-_

Before it could finish a red orb shot from behind Ichigo and flew down the street. It hit the far side and Ichigo saw a shadow shoot from the bush and disappear. He wheeled around and standing behind his was something he diffidently wasn't expecting. The man was tall, at least six feet. He wore what looked like a purple, blue and white samurai outfit with a sword on one hip. His hair was also purple and was tied back into a high ponytail with some of it hanging on both sides of his face. He kinda reminded Ichigo of Senbonzakura when he had materialized.

"Be more carful," he smiled, "If you're not careful they'll get you for sure."

"Who are you?" demanded Ichigo.

"There's no need to be rude, Ichigo-Sama. My name is Kamui. Vergil-Sama has ordered me to look after you."

"Vergil-san?"

"Yep, that right now comes on; we best be going."

Ichigo followed the man, still not sure of him. He ended up taking him back to Urahara's shop. Kamui, as the man called himself, walked in without knocking. He led Ichigo to the shop's basement latter.

"Follow me, Ichigo-Sama."

He jumped down. Ichigo heard Rukia and Ishida demanding who he was before he followed him down.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" said Orihime happily.

"It's alright guys," said Ichigo, "He's…uh… why are you here?

"You're defending him and you don't even know who he is?" demanded Ishida.

"I know who he is," defended Ichigo, "He said his name is Kamui."

"That doesn't mean you know who he is!" shot back Ishida.

"Kamui you say," muttered Urahara, "Would that be Kamui as is Kamui, Thirteenth General of Hell?"

"You know me then?"

"Gen- you're a General?!" shouted Rukia.

The man shrugged but the appearance of the Senkaimon stopped his reply. Vergil followed by five Shinigami exited.

"Ah, Vergil-Sama," smiled Kamui in a child like manor, "How did it go?"

Vergil motioned for him to come here before he, Urahara and the two captains began discussing something.

"What's going on?" asked Rukia.

"We're working together," said Renji, "us and the two Generals."

"Two Generals?" asked Ishida confused.

"Yeah, apparently That Vergil guy is the First General," replied Ikkaku.

"The F-fir-first General!" half shouted Rukia.

"Who's the other guy?" asked Yumichika.

"The Thirteenth General," answered Chad.

The five had finished with whatever they had been talking about. Byakuya called his Lieutenant and Rukia and they left the basement. Hitsugaya left with the two members of Squad eleven and his lieutenant.

"What do we do?" asked Orihime.

"Stay here," answered Urahara, "I know you are strong and can fight but this is one fight you need to stay out of."

"You can just expect us to stand around," pretested Ichigo.

"You're not standing around, you're coming with me," said Vergil as he grabbed Ichigo and pulled him backwards.

"Kurosaki-kun," cried Orihime in fear.

Ichigo's friends when to follow to help their friend but Urahara stopped them by blocking their path. Vergil vanished up the latter with Ichigo, followed by Kamui.

"Vergil-san what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

Vergil had let him go once they were out of the shop. Kamui standing behind him kept Ichigo from going back in.

"You want to protect your friends, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then you need to get as far away from them as possible," said Vergil, "Do you remember before, when you were attacked?"

"Yeah."

"You were not wrong when you assumed they wanted you. Everything that has been happening because of you; you are the one they want."

"Isn't that a little harsh Vergil-Sama?" asked Kamui, "It's not really Ichigo-Sama's fault."

"Why me?" asked Ichigo more to himself than anything else.

Kamui pulled Ichigo along as Vergil began walking off.

"Well Ichigo-Sama you see, Gilgamesh, the one after you, betrayed his Majesty. Now he wants to be rid of the king and rule himself. Simply killing his majesty is imposable for Gilgamesh so he wants to use you and your family to kill him," explained Kamui.

"My sisters-," tried Ichigo as he made to shunpo home.

"Are fine," said Kamui as he grabbed him, "Rana will look after them."

"Rana?"

"Yeah, Rana; Sweet girl she is. You'd like her."

"Who's Rana?"

"Oh, she is our Fourth General," grinned Kamui, "Her specialty is healing, kinda like your fourth deviation captain."

"Why us? Why does he want us? How can we possible help him kill the king of hell?!" demanded Ichigo, still confused over the whole situation.

"He never told you did he?" asked Kamui.

"Who never told me what?!"

"It's simple Ichigo," interrupted Vergil, "The Tenth king of hell, Lord Hades is your grandfather."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Ryūken had agreed to go to the Clinic and help Rana protect his grandchildren, which made Kyuusen feel a lot better. All he had to do now was find Gilgamesh. If everything was working out according to his plan then The Shinigami were now on his side which gave him more man power. Rana, Vergil and Kamui were strong but they couldn't be everywhere at once especially since Kamui and Rana were on protection duty. Urahara had agreed to keep the humans children out of it. Kyuusen had a lot of faith in the strength of a human, just like his brother had, but they were not suited for this battle. If they died he knew he could never forgive himself and Ichigo might not either. He had lost too many people he cared about because of who he was he was never going to make Ichigo suffer the same thing.

Kyuusen looked up as soon as he felt the hellish reiatsu blanket him. It was beginning.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't know what to say or demand but the massive reiatsu the suddenly fell on him forced away any complaint. He looked up and noticed the moon had turned a sickening blood red. A scar appeared in the sky. It stretched and widened. It reminded Ichigo of a Garuganta but it opened to a red and black swirling void instead of a solid black one. Something was flying out of it and from that distance they looked like birds but Ichigo knew they weren't.<p>

"Blood-Gayle," growled Vergil, "Kamui, you will look after Ichigo."

"Yes, Vergil-Sama," said Kamui as Vergil vanished, "Alright Ichigo-Sama, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but h-"began Kamui.

"Sōren Sōkatsui," interrupted a truly cold voice that sounded dangerously close to Ichigo.

The two blasts hit Kamui, sending him flying backward. He flew into a brick wall causing it to collapse on top of him.

"Kamui-San!" shouted Ichigo; he went to turn around to face whoever had attacked.

"Hainawa."

Ichigo found himself trapped by a golden rope, unable to move.

"Who are you," demanded Ichigo to the shadows.

A man walked from them. He had emerald eyes and dark green hair hanging in a loose braid. His shirt was the same dark color as his hair and he wore a black trench coat that hung open revealing black pants. He walked until he stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at him and he smiled a creepy smile before backhanding Ichigo. Ichigo knew he had blacked out before he hit the ground.

Kamui cursed when he realized Ichigo was gone. He had known Hades since Sparda's rebellion and he knew his friend was not going to be happy when he found out Gilgamesh had taken his grandson. Kamui pushed himself up and quickly headed in the direction he could scene Ichigo's reiatsu.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned when his face hit something heard. He pushed the darkness from his eyes and managed to crack one open. He was on the roof of his school. Standing atop the fence was the same guy he had seen before he passed out. Ichigo realized his arms were no longer bound. Silently he reached for Zangetsu. Once he had his hand on the blade he shunpo-ed above the man and swung the sword down. When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw the man had dodged. He wheeled around quickly to find the guy standing behind him. He readied Zangetsu for another attack.<p>

"Do not bother boy, you cannot defeat me."

"You wanna bet?" replied Ichigo with a cocky grin, "You don't threaten my family without having to answer to me!"

"Oh, you know who I am then, good," said Gilgamesh, "I must say that I am disappointed. I expected more from the Grandson of the Great Lord Hades but I guess I can't expect much from humans."

"You doubt the strength of a human; that will be your undoing Gilgamesh."

"Vergil-san…"

"So you're still alive."

"Your little army is no match for me, they are weak."

"Do get cocky," growled Gilgamesh, "Perhaps this will prove a challenge."

The sky shook and a large monster dropped out of it. The creature was large. It appeared as a black clocked skeleton.

"Well, Son of Sparda?"

"Child's play."

"_Son of Sparda_?" thought Ichigo.

"Let's see how you think once you're dead, destroy him!"

The demon charged Vergil. It deflected his sword and threw him from the roof before following.

"Now that he is gone, let's see how powerful you really are," grinned Gilgamesh before charging Ichigo

Ichigo raised Zangestu and blocked the first strike but Gilgamesh used the force of his attack to push the blade out of his way and his second attack landed. Ichigo was thrown back when Gilgamesh's fist hit his abdomen and the air was forced from his lungs.

"Really boy, you must do better than that!"

Ichigo glared before raising Zangetsu in front of him, "Bankai!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya, Rukia and Renji watched as the demons spilled from the sky. Many of the lower class demons were just hovering in the air but the upper class was attacking the town.<p>

"Rukia, stay with Abari at all times," ordered Byakuya

"Yes, Ni-Sama."

Byakuya jumped from the roof and flew down the side. Above him he heard Renji shout, "Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru."

Byakuya released his sword and activated his own bankai, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The thousand cherry blossoms followed him down as he fell into the hoard of demons.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya released Hyōrinmaru as soon as the demon came into range. He felt the reiatsu of the others as well.<p>

"Taicho?"

"The demons do not get anywhere near this town," ordered Hitsugaya.

"Yes, Sir!" answered the other three Shinigami.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

* * *

><p>"Tensa Zangetsu."<p>

"Marvelous. Your Bankai truly is powerful but do you honestly think you can still defeat me?" asked Gilgamesh.

"I don't think I will, I know I will," stated Ichigo.

"Don't get cocky, brat," growled Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh flung green shaped arrows at the Shinigami. They struck where Ichigo had been. The building began melting around them. Ichigo shunpo-ed behind the devil and drew the blade in a sideways strike but Gilgamesh dodged.

"_**Your ganna have ta' do better than that, abiou**__" remarked Shirosaki._

"_Shut up!"_

Ichigo really hated when the hollow butted in but he was right. Ichigo brought his hand to his face.

"Scared, child?" asked Gilgamesh as he watched Ichigo.

Ichigo only glared before he summoned his hollow mask. He then charged again. His speed was much faster this time and he managed to barely clip Gilgamesh's shoulder. As Gilgamesh moved away he felt someone behind him and a blade went through the same shoulder Ichigo had hit.

"Really Gilgamesh, I thought you were faster than that," taunted a voice.

"But if I avoided it then I wouldn't have caught you," returned Gilgamesh as he punched Kyuusen in the chest and releasing some poison in the attack.

"Ojisan!"

"I'm fine Ichigo."

"For now."

"You over estimate yourself devil. You have not been able to defeat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

Gilgamesh smirked. Kyuusen knobbed to Ichigo and the two attacked.

* * *

><p>Vergil was right when he had called this fight pathetic. The large demon fell before him, dead. He knew his uncle would go and assist Ichigo and Rana was protecting the other two children.<p>

"They boy will bombard me with useless questions when this is over," sighed Vergil.

He knew Ichigo had heard Gilgamesh call him the Son of Sparda and that Ichigo's father had told him and his friends who Sparda was.

"Vergil-Sama!"

"You're slipping up. Gilgamesh got the boy."

"I know. He caught me completely by surprise."

"You?" asked Vergil in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," nodded Kamui, "I fear he has gotten stronger than we first thought. We must go help Ichigo-Sama."

"No," disagreed Vergil as Kamui went to aid Ichigo, "Uncle has arrived. He is more than enough of a match for Gilgamesh. Go, protect the town."

"Yes, Vergil-Sama"

* * *

><p>Rasping hisses escaped Gilgamesh as he bleed. Kyuusen had managed to stab him in the lung and Ichigo hit him with a Getsuga Tensho, but neither had gotten away unscathed either. Kyuusen had several bruises and sword cuts but Ichigo was worse. His left arm was completely broken. He panted as blood flowed from where Gilgamesh had stabbed his in the leg. He could barely stand as it was. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.<p>

"This is your end, fool. I'm truly sorry you didn't learn your lesson before. I feel you would have made a truly exhalent general," admitted Kyuusen.

Gilgamesh began laughing, manically, "true, I may die this day, but I still win Hades."

Before Kyuusen or Ichigo could move the former general struck. Instead of charging the king of hell he grabbed Ichigo. Surprised by the attack, the substitute Shinigami didn't have time to dodge. He was thrown over the edge of the roof. He watched as his grandfather's eyes widened suddenly.

A red light glowed behind him, glancing behind he saw a tear like the one earlier behind him. He reached out and Kyuusen tried to grab him but they're finders barely missed. The last thing he was the gut wrenching fear in his grandfather's eyes as he fell throw the red blackness.


	9. Epilogue

All that Ichigo's mind registered was pain; searing, endless pain. All he could hear was the biting wind as it howled and all he saw was red. He briefly thought about trying to move but his body would not listen. He didn't know where his Zanpakutō was. He heard a brief cackling as something shuffled around. He was harshly rolled over as the cackling was suddenly closer before it disappeared. He heard more shuffling as something was lifted off the ground near him.

"Zangetsu?" his mind briefly wondered.

The cackling was heard again as whatever had been near him fled, taking whatever it had found with it.

"Zangetsu," his mind called but weather or not the spirit heard him was unknown. The pain was just too much.

Ichigo lie there for what seemed like eternity. He tried to move again but his head only rolled to the side. His body felt wet and he knew it was his blood. The ground around him was soaking it up hungrily.

Ichigo didn't react when he barely registered the footprint. His mind was too far gone. They came closer. He didn't flinch when a cold hand, at lest he thought it was a hand, rested on his cheek. His head was turned to the other side and Ichigo barely cracked his eyes open.

"A grinning fox…?" thought Ichigo before what was left of his mind finally fell into darkness.


End file.
